It is well known to dispense paper napkins from dispenser housings through nose pieces connected to the housings and having outlets through which the folded paper products may be grasped and serially removed from the dispenser housing. A search of the prior art located the following patents, all of which are directed to dispensers for paper napkins and the like and incorporate nose pieces or dispenser ends of different types defining openings through which the folded sheet products can be accessed for removal by a consumer: U.S. Pat. No. 1,878,399, issued Sept. 20, 1932 to Hope, U.S. Pat. No. 1,719,690, issued July 2, 1929 to Coons, U.S. Pat. No. 3,203,586, issued Aug. 31, 1965 to Downham, U.S. Pat. No. 4,679,703, issued July 14, 1987 to De Luca, U.S. Pat. No. 3,071,289, issued Jan. 1, 1963 to Taylor, U.S. Pat. No. 3,071,290, issued Jan. 1, 1963 to Taylor, U.S. Pat. No. 2,034,516, issued Mar. 17, 1936 to Hunt et al, U.S. Pat. No. 1,874,642, issued Aug. 30, 1932 to Schaffer et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,214,227, issued Oct. 26, 1965 to Filipowicz, and U.S. Pat. No. 340,355, issued Apr. 20, 1986 to Ramser.